The New Routine
by RandomAotPotato
Summary: After living a life full of pain, you are forced into an arranged marriage with stone cold Levi Ackerman. Will he grow to love you or stay distant? (My first story so please be kind) -This story is also on my account on Wattpad (@randomp0tato)-
1. Chapter 1- How it all began

Hey, a little authors note here, please try not to judge me, as this is my first time writing, and if you have any suggestions as to what I should write next, feel free to comment! I hope you enjoy! -your loving author

 **Chapter 1. How it all began**

Let me tell you something. I never wanted this to be my life. I never wanted this to turn out the way it did. But if I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing.

My family had never had lots of money, and we'd probably have starved to death if it weren't for my father, (f/n). He worked many jobs, all of which seemed to blur together, and we didn't see him frequently. My mother was loving to us, and was always very gentle with me and my sister, (f/n).

My father had always been a collector of antique items, and handy with clocks. When I was around four years old, my father had made a deal with an underground gang. The deal was that he'd sell them whatever valuable items he got his hands on, and in return they'd split the shares and provide protection for us.

The deal went bad when I was about six years old. My father had given his investors an old, intricate music box, that had a small key to open it. Inside the box was a small handle that when turned, played a sweet and light melody. His group had sold the box to a wealthy collector, but when the man took it home, he found the gears to be broken, possibly from the people that sold it to him having dropped it.

The man was, needless to say, outraged. He returned to the group of lowlifes, and demanded his money back. The gang my father had done business with was in fact, a group of young teenagers, now scared for their lives from the mans threats. They sold out my father, blaming their recklessness on him, and he payed the price.

I still remember that night, clear as day. Men in black clothing burst into the house as my father had been in the front room, tinkering with a hand watch. I'd been walking out to see what the commotion was, when I saw the men attacking my father. I watched helplessly as they killed my father, tears welling up in my eyes. They continued down the hall, and I looked up to see someone towering over my father. I knocked over something on the table, and the figured looked up, and farted away.

The men had found my mother, while my sister had been hiding in the closet, and slaughtered her, too. After that day, my sister and I had been shipped off to our uncle, where out lives got no easier.


	2. Chapter 2- Bluebirds

**Chapter 2. Bluebirds**

I scream at him to wake up. No response. I hear a voice from far away.

"(Y/N)!" The voice becomes clearer. "(Y/N)!!" I wake up to a pillow being thrown at my head, and look up groggily to see my aunt (f/n) standing there. "Get up, (y/n)! Before I have to bruise that pretty little face!"

After being taken to my uncles, my sister and I had found out that he was a very wealthy and powerful man, but very cruel. We were subject to lessons from our aunt on how to act like proper ladies, useless shit if you ask me. It'd been 11 years since the day my father died, and I was still having nightmares.

My aunt dragged us to class at 8:00 am sharp, where we endured painful lessons about how to act upper class, as if we were royalty (which we weren't). I'd grown to despise my aunt, but my sister seemed to have been molded into a spitting image of her. Obviously, I was not the favorite, so I ended up getting beaten much worse than my sister. The only class I somewhat enjoyed was my music lesson. I had learned to love the sad, little piano in our music room, and it loved me. Though my lessons had been painful, singing and playing the piano were the only expressive outlet I had as a tortured young soul at only 17.

I rolled out of bed that morning, ready to face the day, when my aunt informed me that I'd be meeting with my uncle this morning. We rarely saw much of my uncle, with his being a powerful businessman and going away on trips, but I obliged, and went to see him at 10:34 in the morning.

I went up to his office, rapping lightly on the door, before hearing a deep voice from the other side of the door. "Come in!" I slowly opened the door and walked in, trying not to show how nervous I was.

"You... called for me uncle?..."

My uncle sat at his desk, having been working on what looked like an important document. He glanced up at me with a sigh, his eyes looking me over and seeing, to his disappointment, me standing slightly slumped, rubbing my arm nervously.

He scowled and set his pen down, sitting up and folding his hands on his desk as if preparing for a business meeting.

 _This probably IS a business meeting to him._

"Sit down, (y/n), and fix that damned posture," He stated blankly with a tinge of resentment in his voice. "We have matters to discuss."

"Yes sir." I nodded quickly and sat across from him in a chair worn by meetings with other important business men.

"Now, (y/n), I'm going to get straight to the point. You're coming of age this coming month, and your aunt and I believe it is time for you to have a suitor. You have no need to worry, as we've picked one for you," He stopped a moment and looked at me with that same serious face, as if waiting for me to process this. I stared at him, my eyes narrowing slightly as I gesture to him with my head, encouraging him to continue, even though I really didn't want to hear more. He continued, "The boy's name is Levi Ackerman, and is born to a very wealthy family. You'll be meeting him the day of your birthday. There is a lot of money involved in this marriage deal, so we expect you to act like a lady. Obviously that is a foreign concept to you in your animal-like behavior, so we've doubled your lessons to six hours a day," He looked me over again, a scowl forming on his face as he looked at this disappointment sitting in front of him. I opened my mouth to object, but didn't have enough time to do so as he cut me off with his last statement. "You're dismissed."

I reluctantly stood up, as he disregarded me once more, turning his attention back to his work. I walked out of the room, trembling and fuming with anger.

 _Who does he think I am?! He can't possibly expect me to marry someone I've never even met!_

I stormed into mine and my sister's room, and fell onto the bed, angry at my uncle and anxious for my birthday date. Worse yet, it was in eight days, on May the seventh.

I sighed and rolled over onto my back, glancing at the window where a bluebird sat on the ledge, chirping happily and hopping about before flying away.

 _I wish I was as free as you, pretty thing._

The bird was later snatched out of the sky by a bigger and better predator. It didn't stand a chance.

 **Authors note- hey guys, sorry for jumping into the story so quickly. I hope you guys liked this chapter ok! -your loving author 3**


	3. Chapter 3- Monotone Smiles

**Chapter 3- Monotone Smiles**

 **Levi's POV**

 **~Earlier that day~**

Levi woke up as his eyes shot open. He was gasping, and drenched in sweat.

 _Blood. So much-_

He pushed the thought away, laying back and laying an arm over his eyes. Another nightmare. It'd been the third time this week. He sighed deeply, sitting up as the blankets fell away from his toned torso. He flipped the blankets away and stood up, trudging to his bathroom in his boxers.

He stared into the mirror with that same stoic expression he always wore. He had bags under his grey, piercing, eyes. He attempted to smile at himself, it just appearing awkward and crooked. He scowled to himself. He didn't like the way he smiled, it never looked right, it always look wry and crooked. He ran a hand through his raven colored hair as he heard a loud knock on his door. He glanced at himself again and turned away, walking stiffly towards the bedroom door.

He opened the door, not bothering to change into pants or put a shirt on. His father was standing in the door.

"You're to be meeting with your arranged bride in eight days. Don't think about back talking me because it's already been arranged" Levi's father had always been blunt and straight to the point, it was what made him a good salesman. His father looked him over. "Get dressed. Breakfast is ready." His father turned away and went down the long hallway.

Levi scoffed at his father, shutting the door as he gets ready to face the day. Levi thought to himself about the mystery girl as he got dressed. What would she look like? His father had informed Levi of her a while ago, along with a brief description. Levi had come to terms with his fate, knowing he wouldn't be able to change it no matter what he did. He'd changed so much. He couldn't believe it. He wondered what she'd be like. He hoped she wouldn't bother him when the day of their acquaintance came.

Levi headed down the stairs and into the dining room, taking his seat while wearing that same blank expression. He barely heard as his father droned on and on about god knows what. Levi wasn't interested in following in his father's footsteps. He thought it to be a disgrace that his father was worrying about gaining more money to add to his large treasury, while there were people in poverty. Levi's eyes narrowed at the thought of the war on the titans. It brought up bad memories for him.

The day went by slowly and fuzzily as it usually did. This life had gotten worn as he grew used to the same old things, and he stopped caring. By six in the afternoon he was reading in bed, a story about a rugged mercenary and a maiden. The maiden breaks through the mans walls and they fall in love.

 _Foolish man. Anyone would be a fool to fall in love._

Levi closed the book with a blank face, looking out his window as he sees a hawk snatch up a flying bluebird.

 _Nothing beautiful lasts._

(Y/N) went to bed that night thinking of bluebirds and falling in love, while Levi thought of destruction and imprisonment. Neither had any idea how much their lives would change, starting in eight days.


	4. Chapter 4- Irritatingly Irrisistable pt1

**Chapter 4- Irritatingly Irresistible part 1**

I was absolutely exhausted by the day of my birthday, having had multiple hours of practice with my aunt on top of other classes. I woke up to my aunt hovering above me, and yelling at me to get up. Her voice sounded fuzzy, and I slowly blinked up at her, stuck in the disoriented state of just having awoken.

"Get up, (y/n)! We have to get you ready for the party today! Tch! Look at those bags under your eyes. Come on, let's get you ready." She pulled me out of bed, and into the bathroom, stripping my shirt off. I was still groggy from just having woken up, and let her undress me. She leaned over the tub and twisted the handle to turn the water on.

"Come on! Get in!" She pushed my back lightly and I stepped in the shower, slowly pulling the curtain closed behind me.

I let the warm water run over my skin as I stood there silently for a moment before beginning to get myself cleaned. Without realizing it, I began singing softly, the lyrics coming out in a soft sweet murmur. In these short moments, I was happy, and let the lyrics flow out of me. This went on for ten minutes before a harsh voice broke me out of my angelic state.

"What are you still doing in there?! Get out right this minute!" I heard my aunt snap viciously. With a sigh, I turned the water off and stepped out as my aunt then wrapped a towel around me.

We walked into the bedroom once more, and I looked around. She had laid out multiple dresses, each a different shade of- ugh. Pink. She smiled with what almost seemed like affection. I scoffed at it, and walked to the pile of dresses.

I chose a simple soft pink dress, and slipped it over my head.

"There, now isn't that pretty." My aunt clasped her hands together and smiled. We then moved into the parlor to get my hair and makeup done, but we weren't finished until two in the afternoon.

"All done!" My aunt spun me around to face the parlor mirror. My eyes widened at the makeup caked onto me face. The hair actually looked nice.

"I look like a clown…" I rubbed my cheek with my thumb, some makeup coming off with it.

"Nonsense, (y/n)! Now go downstairs and greet your uncle in the parlor. Do help him set up dear." I got up with a sigh. Murmuring a small 'yes ma'am' as I walked out. I passed by the bathroom and stopped, walking in and wiping nose of my makeup off, the exception being what was on my eyes and lips. After doing so, I looked in the mirror, smiling at the image I saw.

"Much better." I then went downstairs to greet my uncle and help with preparations for the party.

 **~A Couple Hours Later~**

As I'm fluffing the pillows on the couch, I hear a knock on the front door and pause, looking around. I slowly put down the pillow and debated on whether or not I should answer the door.

"Oh calm down, it's just the guests is all," I say to myself as I then open the door to see a group of adults and a couple of distant relatives. We said our hellos and greeted each other, and I let them into the living room, directing them to where the party was for be held outside.

After about thirty minutes of guests showing up, I sat outside, sipping on a glass of lemonade as I looked around. All I saw were adults, ones that looked like my uncle, like businessmen, and their wives playing the part of the privileged housewives, but no children.

I sighed with discontent at the scene, when yet another knock came at the door. I stood up disgruntledly, and traipsed over to the door to answer. I opened the door and to my disbelief, saw a raven-haired and grey-eyed boy in front of me. He had the most terrible scowl on his face. I gawked at him a moment, a million questions running through my mind.

 _Was this the boy that is supposed to be my husband? Why does he look so angry? Where is my uncle!?_

"Are you just going to stand there and stare like an idiot, or are you going to let us in?" The boy- Levi, cleared his throat as he spoke.

"I uh, well I-" I began with a stutter, before being interrupted by a booming, familiar voice. My uncles.

"Why the Ackerman's! Please, do come in! Pay no attention my niece." My uncle pushed me out of the way and opened the door as I awkwardly rubbed my arm behind him.

 _This is going to be terrible._


End file.
